L'amour panse toutes les plaies
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Sari, la petite sœur du défunt Hayate Gekkô, n'arrive pas à faire le deuil de son grand-frère après 4 ans. Mais un certain jônin va l'aider et compte tenir sa promesse.


Disclaimer : Naruto et Naruto Shippuden appartiennent tous deux à l'incarnation du mangaka, j'ai nommée **Masashi Kishimoto**.

_Merci d'être sur cette page, bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>L'amour panse toutes les plaies<strong>

Tous étaient présents ici devant le mémorial de leurs camarades. Tous pleuraient un ami, un amant, un frère, un être cher. Kurenai éclata en sanglots dans les bras d'Anko tandis que Kakashi tentait de chasser la seule larme qui coulait, traître de ses émotions. Devant eux, une pierre tombale gravée ainsi que plusieurs cadres arborant des visages souriants. Deux noms ressortaient de la liste.

Asuma Sarutobi et Neji Hyûga.

Gaï pleurait tel un nourrisson alors que chacun leur tour, les genins, chuunins et jônins vinrent poser une rose sur le marbre. Les shinobis restèrent plus longtemps, se recueillant sur cette tombe qui a accepté en son sein les héros de toute une génération.

Les genins s'éloignèrent, tous vêtus de noir et séchant leurs larmes. Certains quittèrent ce lieu de souffrance silencieusement, d'autres hurlant leur désespoir, ne laissant que des larmes mélangées aux gouttes de pluies sur leur chemin.

Bientôt ne restèrent sur place que les amis proches et intimes du sensei mort au combat. Un homme se détacha du groupe pour se diriger vers une autre stèle. Marchant tranquillement en tentant de dissiper son mal-être, il vit une jeune femme poser une gerbe de fleurs sur une tombe et s'éloigner. Il s'approcha dudit mémorial où reposait désormais un bouquet végétal. Regardant le marbre, il sourit et se mit à parler.

- Ta sœur vient tous les jours Hayate. Tu lui manques, tu nous manques. Prend soin d'Asuma et aussi du petit Neji Hyûga, prends soin de tous.

Il laissa échapper une larme en repensant à ces moments de gaieté passés ensemble. Il posa une rose blanche à côté du bouquet magistral et s'éloigna. Il ne préférait pas s'attarder dans un lieu aussi rempli de malheur. Il regagna rapidement son appartement.

Il était déjà 22 heures et il n'arrivait pas à dormir, la faute aux inlassables pleurs qui résonnaient sur le balcon. Sortant lentement de son lit, il coulissa la porte et s'avança sur le balcon. Une jeune femme tenait dans ses mains un cadre, et laisser tomber toutes ses larmes sur le cadrant de verre. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Ton frère doit être fier de toi Sari.

Sari Gekkô pleurait sans discontinuité et ne leva même pas la tête vers son interlocuteur.

- Cela fait plus de quatre ans et je n'arrive pas à oublier l'horreur que j'ai vu en le retrouvant.

Il lui prit le cadre des mains et le posa à côté d'elle. Puis il l'attira contre lui. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse nu du jônin, déversant toute sa tristesse et sa rage, encore une fois. Malgré ce sentiment de vengeance personnelle qu'elle a ressentit en voyant le corps inerte de l'assassin de son frère, rien ne pouvait effacer la douleur qui rongeait son cœur tel un poison.

- Genma-sensei, c'est si dur.

- Je sais Sari, je sais.

Il passa ses bras dans son dos et la réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait, lui caressant le dos ou passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour la calmer. Il posa ses lèvres sur son crâne en lui insufflant quelques paroles rassurantes. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux brillants et croiser le regard du brun.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Il se leva et commença à s'éloigner mais elle lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à se retourner.

- Ne me laissez pas seule cette nuit Genma-sensei. S'il vous plaît.

Il regarda son visage triste et fit demi-tour. S'accroupissant à son niveau, il lui fit un sourire et lui rappela la promesse qu'il avait faîte à son frère.

- Ton frère m'a demandé de veiller sur toi et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

Elle esquissa un semblant de sourire et se leva pour suivre le jônin dans son appartement, ramassant la photo de son défunt frère au passage. Elle entra avec appréhension dans l'espace privé du sensei qui s'était déjà allongé sur son lit.

- Tu comptes dormir sur le pas de la porte ? lui demanda t-il avec une touche d'humour.

Elle compris aussitôt le sens de sa phrase et avança lentement vers le matelas, se posant délicatement à côté de lui, un léger sourire de soulagement sur le visage. Elle tendit le bras et posa le cadre sur la table de chevet en lui adressant un regard fraternel. L'homme l'attrapa par la taille et la colla à son torse sans remarquer ses soudaines rougeurs.

- Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Elle referma les yeux sous cette chaleur apaisante et finit par s'endormir contre son supérieur.

Elle se réveilla l'esprit plus tranquille que la veille. Genma dormait encore et la jeune femme hésitait à fausser compagnie au shinobi. La politesse voudrait d'attendre qu'il daigne ouvrir un œil mais la circonstance lui montrait bien la gêne de la situation. Après tout, elle avait dormi dans les bras de Genma Shiranui, un jônin de Konoha. De plus, les mains sur sa taille ne semblaient pas vouloir la laisser partir alors elle profita de l'étreinte pour se retourner et faire face au ninja. La sentant remuer, il ouvrit un œil qui rencontra un visage éveillé.

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui et vous Genma-sensei ?

- Très bien, je sens que je vais passer une bonne journée, dit-il l'air enjoué. Et si tu pouvais oublier les "sensei" quand nous ne sommes pas au travail, ça ne pourrait que l'égayer.

- Oui Genma-sen... Genma.

Il sourit et la laissa quitter les couvertures. Il se leva à sa suite.

- Tu peux aller prendre une douche si tu veux, je vais aller préparer le petit dej'.

- Merci mais je vais rentrer.

- Passe au moins pour prendre le petit déjeuner, voulut-il insister.

- ... D'accord.

Elle sortit à la hâte devant cette proposition inattendu et surtout proposée avec autant d'insistance. La chuunin se prit à croire qu'il appréciait sa présence. Elle rentra dans son appartement, courant aussitôt vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle partageait le petit appartement avec son frère avant qu'il ne meurent. Elle avait garder intact les affaires d'Hayate et n'osait pas empiété sur cet espace. Passant devant sa chambre, elle soupira malgré tout et s'arrêta. Elle ne rentrait jamais dans sa chambre, voulant toujours y trouver son grand frère assit sur le lit. Elle hésita un instant puis posa la main sur la clenche et l'abaissa lentement. Elle poussa la porte et pu constater que rien n'avait bougé et surtout, que son frère n'était pas présent. Et qu'il n'y serait plus jamais. Elle retint une larme et referma la porte de ce lieu trop nostalgique. Trop de souvenirs affluaient et elle n'aimait pas se retrouver à pleurer en voyant le lit vide. Son corps la déplaça d'elle-même jusqu'à la cabine de douche dans laquelle elle entra après s'être au préalable déshabillée.

L'eau sur elle avait un effet apaisant et elle laissa couler ses larmes. Surtout pour son frère mais aussi pour tout les autres ninjas morts au combat, ses amis.

- Hayate, Asuma, Neji, Maître Jiraya... vous nous manquez tellement.

Ses pleurs ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'elle se rappela avoir dit au sensei qu'elle reviendrait pour le petit déjeuner. Cela faisait bientôt une demie-heure qu'elle se relaxait sous l'eau chaude alors elle sortit précipitamment, s'habilla et se coiffa puis se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle elle était sortie trente minutes auparavant. C'est toujours avec cette même hésitation qu'elle rentra dans l'appartement du jônin en s'excusant.

- J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir.

Il lui adressa un sourire et la convia à table. Ils déjeunèrent en discutant, le shinobi s'arrangeant pour éviter les mauvaises discutions.

- Tsunade-sama a dit que nous aurions droit à quelques jours de congé après la guerre, amorça alors Sari pour éviter de penser à son frère.

- Tant mieux alors ! J'ai combattu comme un lion, je mérite bien un peu de repos.

Le rire cristallin de la jeune Gekkô résonna dans la pièce et paru comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Shiranui. Il ne put retenir un nouveau sourire qui fit rougir légèrement la jeune femme.

Ils se séparèrent quand Sari lui annonça qu'elle devait aller voir l'Hokage. Il s'en inquiéta mais elle le rassura aussitôt en lui disant que ce n'était que pour un entretien. Ils se quittèrent ainsi et la jeune femme prit la direction de la tour de l'Hokage. En arrivant, elle salua les ninjas présents et annonça son arrivée, attendant simplement son tour pour pouvoir voir Tsunade.

- Sari, je t'attendais.

Elle suivit la grande blonde jusqu'à son bureau où elle s'y installa pour lui faire face.

- Je sais bien que la situation est pénible pour toi mais j'aimerais que tu partes en mission avec l'équipe de Shikamaru, histoire de te changer les idées.

- Entendu Maître Tsunade. Quand devrions-nous partir pour cette mission ?

- Shikamaru, Ino et Choji t'attendent dans la salle de réunion numéro 3.

- Bien.

Elle salua la chef de village et se rendit dans la salle donnée pour avoir plus d'informations.

- Ah Sari, te voilà ! J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir partir sans toi ! s'exclama la blonde en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Bon, puisque tu es là, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi consiste cette mission de rang A, s'acquitta Nara. Nous devons escorter l'un des riches clients de Konoha jusqu'à Suna sans encombre. Nous partons dans une heure, rendez-vous devant la tour.

La jeune chuunin ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi l'un des clients de Konoha souhaitait une aussi lourde escorte et quitta la pièce derrière Akimichi. Elle rentra aussitôt chez elle pour préparer son sac.

- Tu pars en mission ?

Elle releva la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait contre l'embrasure de la porte.

- Genma-sensei ? s'exclama t-elle en reconnaissant l'homme. Euh... oui, une mission de rang A.

- Oublie les sensei je t'ai dit, on est assez grand pour se tutoyer toi et moi.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer mes supérieurs.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Je te laisse te préparer. Quand tu partiras, passe me le dire.

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà disparu dans son propre appartement. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi un intérêt soudain sur sa personne venant de sa part. Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée qui commençait à la troublait et finit de préparer son sac. Elle s'assit deux minutes et ses questions sur Genma revinrent la troublait aussitôt. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? Depuis la veille, elle le trouvait beaucoup plus serviable et cela lui semblait étrange. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup plus rapprochés en une nuit qu'en quatre ans. Et lui dire qu'il veillait sur elle depuis le début revenait à dire qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Elle secoua aussitôt la tête pour faire disparaître cette idée saugrenue. Comment un jônin tel que lui pouvait s'intéresser à une simple chuunin comme elle ? Elle soupira et regarda son réveil, lui indiquant que l'heure du rendez-vous approchait. Elle se leva et sortit, s'arrêtant devant la porte du shinobi comme il le lui avait demandé.

- Je pars Genma.

Elle le vit apparaître soudainement avec un grand sourire.

- Bonne mission alors, dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue pour disparaître aussitôt.

Elle bloqua quelques secondes, le feu à la joue, avant de reprendre sa marche en direction du point de rendez-vous. Mais évidemment, ce geste venait de confirmer ses précédentes pensées : Genma s'intéressait bel et bien à elle. Qu'il n'en déplaise, elle n'allait pas non plus cracher sur lui, et puis il est plutôt bel homme pour un type qui faisait bien 10 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle n'avait que 21 ans et pourtant, ce n'est pas une relation avec un homme plus mûr et plus âgé qui l'effrayait, au contraire, l'expérience avait tendance à la rassurer. Après, imaginer une telle relation avec lui après seulement quelques rapprochements était plutôt déplacé.

Elle tenta de retrouver ses esprits en arrivant devant la tour de l'Hokage où l'attendait déjà Ino et Choji, un paquet de chips en mains.

- Shikamaru est en retard, comme d'habitude, mais ne t'inquiète pas de le voir de bonne humeur, c'est parce que nous allons à Suna et qu'il va pouvoir voir Temari, commença la blonde avec bonne humeur.

- Shikamaru sort avec elle, ajouta le goinfre.

Le dernier membre arriva les mains dans les poches, un sourire béat sur le visage. Ino donna un coup de coude à Sari pour lui prouver ses dires puis sauta sur le brun pour l'enguirlander.

Le client finit par arriver lui aussi avec un peu de retard mais comme personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, il annonça leur départ. Deux groupes de deux ninjas encadraient la voiture du client et ils partirent. Shikamaru et Choji montraient le chemin tandis que les deux jeunes femmes surveillaient leurs arrières.

Le chemin se passa sans encombre et ils purent enfin se reposer en arrivant dans la ville du sable. Le capitaine d'équipe ne retint pas son enthousiasme en voyant sa compagne arriver vers eux pour les accueillir.

- Vous passerez la nuit ici, Temari vous montrera vos chambres.

- Kazekage-sama, merci pour votre hospitalité.

Le roux, sans plus de cérémonie, repartit avec le client. Le Kazekage venait de les inviter à passer la nuit chez eux. Temari jubilait déjà à l'idée de passer une nuit avec son compagnon alors que Kankuro indiquait le chemin aux autres ninjas de Konoha avec un air blasé.

Ils s'installèrent dans leurs appartements provisoires puis dînèrent. Leurs discussions étaient variées mais Sari se sentait à l'écart de part son statut.

- Tu es un très bon élément pour Konoha, je ne comprends pas pourquoi l'Hokage ne te fait pas passer jônin.

- Kazekage-sama ?

- Appelle-moi Gaara, je n'aime pas que l'on me nomme ainsi.

- Gaara-sama, vous savez, je ne me plaints pas de mon rang. J'ai juste l'impression de ne rien représenter aux yeux des autres.

- Tu es pourtant plus utile que certains dans certaines situations, dit-il en dérivant son regard sur le petit couple.

La jeune femme se surprit à penser à Genma. Lui aussi lui avait montré qu'elle était utile. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et se leva, s'excusant auprès de la tablée, et rejoignit ses quartiers. Elle se coucha, l'esprit tiraillé de questions.

Elle se réveilla doucement et s'habilla avant de rejoindre les autres pour déjeuner. Pour dire, sa nuit - qui n'en était pas vraiment une d'ailleurs - a été perturbée par les cris venant de la pièce voisine. Certains s'étaient bien amusés ! En arrivant dans le salon, tous discutaient et semblaient l'attendre. Elle s'excusa et mangea rapidement.

- Puisque Temari et moi devons nous rendre à Konoha, nous allons vous accompagner. Kankuro, appela Gaara en se tournant vers son frère, tu t'occupes du village en mon absence, nous serons de retour d'ici deux jours.

- Pas de problème.

Le concerné leur adressa un rapide salut avant que le petit groupe de six ne quitte le village de Suna. Ils rentrèrent tranquillement au village caché de la feuille et partirent faire leurs rapports auprès de l'Hokage qui les accueillis avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- Kazekage-sama, quel plaisir !

- De même Hokage-sama.

La petite équipe regarda les deux chefs de villages discuter. Se sentant de trop, ils sortirent silencieusement du bureau et Sari en profita pour rentrer chez elle se reposer. Malgré cette mission d'un rang si élevé et pourtant d'une facilité incroyable, avec cette demie-nuit passée sous une chaleur étouffante, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : la terminer.

Elle ne pensa même pas à se changer et s'écroula de fatigue sur son matelas, faisant au passage tomber un verre posé sur sa table de chevet qui alla s'éclater sur le tapis.

- Tan pis, souffla t-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée, répondit-elle sans même bouger le petit doigt.

Elle savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix mais n'y prêta qu'une vague attention. Le jônin s'avança dans la pièce et s'accroupit pour ramasser les morceaux de verres sur le tapis. La jeune femme finit par ouvrir l'œil et le regarder en silence.

- Genma ?

- Huh ?

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

- Je le fais pour ton frère.

- Mais pourquoi si soudainement ?

- Il y a des moments où il faut savoir attendre. Cela fait 4 ans que je veilles sur toi à distance, à un moment où un autre, cela n'aurait plus suffit.

Elle se redressa doucement et s'appuya contre les oreillers. Elle semblait d'autant plus perdue que l'homme la regardait fixement de ses pupilles hypnotiques. Elle ne put se détacher son regard et laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres, ce qui eu le don d'amuser l'autre. Le ninja sauta sur l'occasion.

- Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris.

Elle vira immédiatement au rouge écarlate à ce compliment. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait, elle le sentait. D'autant plus que le sensei s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle pour la voir perdre ses moyens. Elle tenta de détourner le regard mais une main sur son menton l'en empêcha. Plus il approchait, plus son cœur s'emballait. Le voir ainsi l'électrisait et elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. L'instant d'après, elle fut complètement paralysée de la situation : le shinobi venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne chercha pas à le pousser et en profita même pour passer ses mains dans son dos en y répondant. Leurs deux bouches emboîtées semblait raviver une flamme éteinte dans le cœur de la chuunin et elle sourit. La douceur des lèvres du jônin incita la jeune Gekkô à approfondir le baiser. Leur échange devint plus langoureux et Genma se vit tomber sur le matelas, la jeune femme le surplombant de tout son corps. Il s'écarta de quelques centimètres pour voir une quelconque réaction et reçut un soupir de mécontentement de la part de la jeune femme. Puis, se rendant rapidement compte de la situation, elle se releva vivement, le rouge aux joues, fuyant le regard de son supérieur.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne le soit pas, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, admit-il le sourire aux lèvres. Et puis je dois dire que tu embrasses sacrément bien Sari, conclut Genma dans un petit rire.

Elle tourna la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de l'homme encore allongé sur son propre lit. La situation était de plus en plus gênante et Shiranui ne semblait pas vouloir se lever ou faire le moindre geste qui pourrait être interprété.

- Genma, je..., commença t-elle hésitante, je voudrais être seule.

- Entendu.

Il se redressa, lui adressa tout de même un sourire sincère et sortit de l'appartement. La chuunin pu enfin soupirer de soulagement, une seconde de plus en sa présence et son cœur aller lâcher. Fut-elle remise de ses émotions qu'un oiseau se posa sur sa fenêtre. Elle comprit aussitôt et sortit en courant.

Arrivant dans le bureau de l'Hokage, elle remarqua la présence du Kazekage et le salua en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

- Que voulez-vous Maître Hokage ?

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Kakashi qui partit aussitôt se poser à côté de Tsunade.

- Sari, en temps que Cinquième Hokage et après concertation avec le Sixième Hokage ici présent, indiquant Hatake, et le Cinquième Kazekage, nous avons décidé de te nommer jônin pour tout le mérite et la bravoure dont tu as fait preuve pendant la guerre.

La jeune femme ne savait que répondre tellement sa joie était immense.

- Ne nous remercie pas surtout, lui lança le Sixième avec amusement.

- Bon, puisque cela est dit, je t'accorde quelques jours de repos, passe prévenir Iruka et Genma au passage.

L'entente de ce dernier nom la fit rougir. Elle essaya de dissimuler ses marques rouges du mieux qu'elle pu dans un petit sourire et salua les chefs de villages avant de sortir.

Elle prit le chemin du parc pour réfléchir. S'asseyant sur un banc, elle croisa Iruka et lui annonça la nouvelle. Puis, fière d'elle, elle se présenta désormais comme une jônin confirmée. Il se posa quelques minutes avec elle pour discuter puis repartit vers l'Académie. Malgré sa réticence, Sari décida d'aller annoncer la nouvelle à son frère. Achetant une fleur chez Yamanaka au passage, elle se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le mémorial.

- Grand frère, tu sais, je suis une jônin maintenant. Je suis contente même si tu n'es pas la pour le voir.

Elle laissa échapper une larme qui roula sur la pierre froide.

- J'ai embrassé Genma ce matin et maintenant je suis si confuse. Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant, écouter mon cœur ou bien oublier tout cela ?

Comme un signe, une feuille d'arbre se mit à voler autour d'elle avant de se poser sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme sembla comprendre le message et essuya ses quelques larmes en remerciant son frère.

- Merci d'avoir toujours été là Hayate, tu me manques tellement, je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours, dit-elle en posant la rose sur le marbre avant de s'éloigner.

Elle se dirigea vers son appartement avec une pointe d'appréhension à l'idée de recroiser Genma après ce qui c'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le stress montait et lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle passa devant la porte du brun et s'arrêta. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle était prête à une confrontation avec lui. Malheureusement pour elle, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme en question qui lui demanda si tout aller bien en la voyant autant crispée.

- Oui, tout va bien. Tsunade-sama m'envoie te prévenir que tu as quelques jours de repos.

Elle reprit sa marche mais le jônin lui retint le bras.

- Sari. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- Allons, lui adressa la jônin sans même se retourner, ce n'est pas grave. Je te laisse.

Elle s'éclipsa dans son appartement et entra directement dans sa chambre. S'allongeant sur son lit, elle fixa le plafond une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de relâcher toute la pression qu'elle a accumulée en une journée et éclata en sanglots. Ses pleurs semblaient toujours attirer son voisin puisqu'il venait encore de rentrer dans sa chambre.

- Sari...

Il tenait dans sa main le cadre d'Hayate qu'il venait lui rendre. Elle releva la tête, les larmes ravageaient son beau visage et crispaient ses traits. Le jônin réagit rapidement et la prit dans ses bras rassurants. Elle se laissa une nouvelle fois aller contre le torse du shinobi. Elle releva la tête quand l'homme lui chassa les larmes de ses pouces.

"Laisse faire ton cœur petite sœur"

N'écoutant que cette petite voix, elle prit appui sur ses pieds et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Genma. Il répondit aussitôt à son baiser et laissa sa langue jouer avec sa camarade. La serrant contre lui, il l'embrassa encore et encore, ne voulant plus se décoller d'elle. Il rompit à contre cœur le contact et la regarda dans les yeux. Un éclat lumineux dansait dans ses yeux. Ce même éclat qu'il percevait lorsqu'il regardait Hayate. Ce fut elle qui stoppa ce long échange en reposant sa bouche sur la sienne, l'entraînant dans un nouveau ballet endiablé. Elle voulait se sentir en sécurité mais surtout se sentir aimée. Elle n'envisageait plus la situation actuelle d'une autre façon que dans les bras de son ami. Ami qui l'entraîna bientôt sur le matelas, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et cela sans lâcher ses douces lèvres sucrées.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais passée jônin quand même, lui dit-il, sa bouche toujours contre la sienne.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi !

- À vos ordres sensei.

Il reprit l'assaut de ses lèvres. La réaction de la jeune Gekkô ne l'avait pas surpris, il savait que dans ces moments, une femme avait besoin d'amour pour chasser ses pensées dérisoires. Il la serra contre lui et se laissa tomber sur le matelas.

- Genma, ne me laisse plus jamais.

- Je te le promet Sari.

Front contre front, ils profitèrent de la proximité de l'autre pour s'aimer silencieusement.

Cet échange fut le point de départ de leur relation de couple. Bientôt un an que les deux jônins filaient le parfait amour et personne ne s'en plaignait. Même la Cinquième était heureuse pour la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi à trouver un homme capable de lui faire oublier les malheurs de la vie, capable de l'aimer à sa juste valeur.

En ce beau jour, les deux amoureux se réveillèrent l'un contre l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Sari vivait désormais chez Genma bien que le fait de vendre l'appartement où elle avait grandi avec Hayate l'avait effrayé. Elle avait finalement accepté la situation et savait que les affaires de son grand frère seraient en lieu sûr dans une des salles de la tour de l'Hokage.

Elle s'extirpa avec regret de l'étreinte et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Cette simple idée lui mit le baume au cœur en se rappelant le premier petit déjeuner qu'elle avait pris avec le jônin.

- Sari ?

- Oui ?

Il la prit par la taille et lui embrassa le cou.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Genma.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser et s'installèrent à table pour manger.

- Avec Kakashi et Kurenai, nous avons décidé de nous recueillir au mémorial aujourd'hui.

- D'accord.

Elle ne savait pas que répondre d'autre. Ce genre de lieu ne l'attirait pas et elle ne s'y rendait désormais que lorsque la situation l'obligeait.

- Si tu ne veux pas venir, nous n'allons pas te forcer.

- Je sais. Mais il faut bien passer à un moment ou un autre par là. J'en profiterai pour aller voir Hayate.

- Je viendrais avec toi.

Ils arrivèrent ensemble alors que leurs amis étaient déjà présents. Main dans la main, ils se placèrent derrière le Sixième Hokage et Kakashi déposa la première fleur sur le marbre, retenant une larme. Tous suivirent son mouvement et se mirent en retrait pour laisser Kurenai présenter son enfant à son défunt compagnon, tentant de contenir ses sanglots.

Genma et Sari s'éloignèrent vers un autre mémorial sous les regards bienveillants des autres jônins. L'espace d'un instant, leurs deux regards ne faisaient qu'un et la jeune femme embrassa son cher et tendre avant qu'ils ne posent ensemble la gerbe de fleurs. Laissant ses larmes couler librement, elle fit une dernière prière et annonça au brun qu'elle rejoignait les autres à l'entrée, le laissant seule devant la pierre froide et l'image de son meilleur ami souriant.

- Hayate, je tiendrais ma promesse, je veillerais sur elle jusqu'à mon dernier soupir. Sari est une femme merveilleuse et je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle. Mon amour pour elle est tellement sincère que je voudrais te poser une question : m'accorderais-tu la main de ta sœur afin que ton vœux le plus cher se réalise ?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Je vous remercie pour votre attention et espère avoir satisfait vos sens. Avec toute ma gratitude.<em>

_MariieFBLM_


End file.
